


Twilight

by Carerra_os



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack, Dildos, M/M, mocking twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes Twilight and Tony finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Twilight

A/N: Apparently crack is my new thing.

Twilight

Clint was having a bad day. His favorite bow had broken, Fury had been riding his ass and the new recruits thought it would be funny to swap all the coffee in S.H.I.E.L.D to decafe, he was going to make them pay for that when he was functioning again. He was happy to finally be home back at the tower, he was even happier that no one seemed to be around. Tony was being a right ass starting yesterday and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with, another teasing session form his boyfriend.  
He thought he’d hidden it so well but he should have known Jarvis would out him. It wasn’t his fault that he enjoyed them, he just did and it wasn’t like they were the only books he read. He had an entire collection of ninetieth century literature on the book shelves that lines his room, and an even larger collection of historical novels. He thought he’d hidden his secret shame among them well, changing their covers out with books he thought no one else would ever pick up.  
He would have been fine, no one would have found out but Tony had decided to take an interest in what he was interested in. It was one of the ways the billionaire tried to show he cared, by reading things he’d deemed abysmally boring when they’d first met. Clint had paid hardly a mind when Tony asked Jarvis for a recommendation, the title took a moment to register and by that point it was far too late.  
Tony was already laughing tears in his eyes as he looked between Clint’s horror stricken face and the Twilight book he held in his hand the false cover having been ripped away. Last night had been an awkward affair after that for Clint at least; no amount of threats had gotten the man to shut up. He made Jarvis play music from the soundtracks on repeat all night throughout the entire tower and programed all the television to only play twilight movies.  
Clint wasn’t sure what he was going to do next the music still playing as he walked down the hall to his room. Walking in he set his bag heavily on the floor and didn’t bother to turn on any light the little bit of moon light from the window highlighting the bed for him. He paused at the edge of the bed looking down at a black box with a silky blood red bow.  
Clint bit his lip, debating on opening, knowing it was probably something stupid and twilight related to annoy him. He also knew ignoring it would achieve nothing because Tony can be a persistent ass when he wanted to be, and when it annoyed someone else he always wanted to be. Sighing he shimmed the ribbon from the box before popping the lid and groaning, laying in a cushion of red satin was the most ridiculous piece of twilight merchandise Clint had ever seen.  
“Seriously what the fuck were you thinking?” Clint asked the air as he picked up the pale white sparkling dildo and examined it.  
“I was thinking we could try it out.” Tony breathed in his ear voice low. Clint did not jump, he didn’t care what Tony or Jarvis said he did not jump and he most certainly did not gasp as he spun around to find Tony right there. Tony was grinning widely that one that meant that the next few weeks were going to be uncomfortable as his smugness sucked all the oxygen from the air.  
“You’re a dick.” Clint told him poking him in the chest with the sparkling dildo, unwilling to acknowledge that Tony had snuck up on him.  
“Yeah.” Tony agreed leering as he wrapped his hand around the dildo and pulled it from Clint’s hand pushing him back till he fell onto the bed. “Wana try me out?” He asked using the tip of the dildo to trace Clint’s nipples through his shirt. Clint just grind back, because yeah maybe Tony finding out about his Twilight appreciation wasn’t so bad if it lead to sex. 

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 

“What is this?” Clint asked looking at the thick black fabric and duct tape over Tony’s arch reactor.  
“I didn’t want it to give away my creepy stalker lurking.” Tony told him grinning.  
“I hate you.” Clint told him lips pursed as he shook his head exasperated and Tony only laughed pressing him down further into the mattress and going in for another kiss.  
\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 

End

A/N: I dunno what happened here, but it happened. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
